The Revenge of Sephiroth
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Sephiroth is back and his spirit has possessed Link and is slowly taking over his body. Can Cloud and the Smashers defeat Sephiroth and save Link's body and soul from evil? Zelink, MarPea, FoxKrys, SamIke, Pikacario and Clotif inside.
1. The Masamune

A/N: Just a new story I have thought up. I hope this be much better.

Chapter 1: The Masamune

It was a normal day as the tournament resumed in the Smash Bros mansion, only this time it was a tag team battle and the match was Link and Cloud against Mario and Ryu, fighting on Eldin Bridge.

As the four fought, all of the other Brawlers were outside of the huge screen where the match was taking place, cheering loudly for both sides.

Cloud held his Fusion Sword (yes, he was wearing his Advent Children clothing) as he shielded himself from Ryu's Hadoken, before countering with his Blade Beam, which Ryu managed to dodge.

While Cloud faced off against Ryu, Link had engaged in battle against Mario, to which the Hyrulian hero leapt after Mario and tried to slash at him, but Mario dodged the attack and tried to hit Link with a fireball, only for Link to shield himself from the flames.

"It may be a two stock match but they are giving it everything they've got, aren't they?" Marth said to Roy, while Ike and Zero Suit Samus stood side by side with each other, watching the match.

"Yeah. And things are about to heat up." Roy then commented in reply.

"You can do it, Mario!" Peach cheered, to which Zelda called out. "Keep it up, Link!"

As the battle continued, Donkey Kong, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and the others all cheered, while Megaman, Pac Man, Sonic and Bayonetta were still waiting for their turn, making Sonic say, while feasting on a chilli dog. "They're taking this way to slow."

"It's a battle, what'd you expect?" Bayonetta asked as she stared at the screen, before she then noticed something strange on the far side of the screen, making her question. "What's that?"

On the battlefield, Link stepped back to look for an item, before he saw one.

Sticking in the ground was a sixtyeight-inch long katana which had a stainless steel unsharpened blade.

Seeing it, Link then silently nodded, before he went for it and grabbed the hilt.

"I've never seen that sword before." Shulk said to Robin, making him nod and say in reply. "Yeah, and it's not on our item list either."

Cloud and Ryu still fought, while Mario was about to strike Cloud from behind before Link then used the new sword and slashed him from behind, causing Mario to fly out of the stage and lose a life.

Mario reappeared on the platform as Link looked at the sword.

"Wow. What power. This is an…" He began to say, impressed, only then...

"STOP THE MATCH!" Cloud shouted at Falco, who was using the teleport machine to allow them to battle on screen. "Stop the match now, Falco!"

"Stop the match? Well... ok." Falco said, unsure and had to ask. "But why, Cloud?"

Cloud just shouted back in a serious tone. "There's no time to argue, just do it!"

To everyone's confusion, the match was stopped, as Cloud, Link, Mario and Ryu stepped out of the teleporter, Link still holding the new blade.

Confused, Samus approached Cloud and asked. "Why did you stop the match?"

But Cloud ignored her and held his hand towards Link.

"Link, give me that sword, now!" He demanded.

"Why? Why's wrong with it?" Asked Link, confused.

"Link, that blade belong to my arch-enemy, Sephiroth." Cloud explained, before he called out. "It's too dangerous. Give me that sword!"

Hearing that, Pit asked. "Sephiroth? Who's he?"

"He's a dangerous swordsman who nearly destroyed my own world. He used to be a noble swordsman and a top member of SOLDIER, but recent events occurs, the JENOVA cells, believing Jenova is his mother, the hatred of the Planet and Shrina, he turned into an evil mastermind. He once used the Black Materia to summon a meteor bend on destroying the planet. My friends and I succeeded in defeating him and Holy stopped the Meteor, at the cost of losing most of Midgar. Then he tried to use remnants of himself and used Geostigma to throw the world into chaos where Kadaj returned after absorbing his mother's remains and I had a hard time defeating him but I still won. It's because of him that Zack and Aerith are gone!" Cloud told them.

"And you're saying that this sword belongs to him?" Samus asked, making Cloud nod, face Link and say. "Yes. Link, that blade being here cannot be a coincidence. Just hand over the sword and I'll lock it up!"

"But why? Such a powerful blade like this..." Link began to say, but stopped speaking when Ryu cut in.

"Link, I think he's right. I sense such dark powers emitting from that blade." He said.

Link looked at the blade once again and could sense a dark power coming from it, making him nod seriously as he then handed the blade to Cloud.

With Sephiroth's blade in his possession, Cloud said as he began to leave. "I better tell Master Hand to lock this up in the safe. I don't want anything bad happening."

"A sword that belonged to a powerful swordsman that evil?" Lucario asked, fearing what would happen if Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo or the other evils of their worlds could do if they obtained it.

With Cloud gone, Link sighed.

"Well it's gone now so we can..." Link said, only to then groan suddenly and grasp his head.

Seeing Link's distress, Zelda approached him and asked in a tone full of concern. "Link, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just felt... strange" Link said in reply.

However, believing Link was hiding the truth, Pikachu and Yoshi looked at each other concerned.

"You must be working too hard. Go to your room and rest. You need it." Mario then said as he and Fox helped Link back to his room.

"I'll bring him a hot chocolate later on!" Zelda called after them.

After sealing the sword in the safe, Cloud called Tifa on the phone.

"Sephiroth's sword? Are you serious?" Tifa asked in shock.

"Yes. I need you to come to Smash Mansion right away. If his sword's here then we might be in trouble again." Cloud replied.

"I'm on my way." Tifa said in reply, before they hung up, ending their conversation.

"Cloud..."

Cloud looked around to see Ryu approach him.

"Is this Sephiroth as dangerous as they come?" He questioned, making Cloud nod and reply. "Yeah. Because of him, I lost two of the most important people in my life. He is so powerful he make this Tabuu guy Mario told me look like chopped liver. Once, he tried to make me do his bidding as well."

"He does a lot sounds like him." Ryu commented in reply, making in which Cloud then asked "Who?"

"Akuma, Master of the Fist. But he's not all evil. He's just trying to make me go down the path of the Satsu No Hado. But I refuse to allow that to happen" Ryu explained in reply.

Curious, Cloud asked. "So where is this Akuma now?"

"From what I heard from my friend, Jin Kazama, he is out to kill Heihachi Mishima." Ryu said.

Cloud nodded and then said. "And the crossovers continues. How are you coping, Ryu?"

"I'll be fine. But I am concerned about Link. He touched that blade last. You think he be ok?" Ryu asked, causing Cloud to say. "Then I guess we should keep an eye on him. We better tell Bayonetta, Sonic, Mega Man and Pac Man, as well as re-hire Solid Snake. We need all the help we can get."

-Meanwhile, in Link's room-

Link was brushing his teeth, while he felt a tremendous strain upon him, he never felt so tired.

It had been a long day for him.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, his reflection then turned to an evil man, who had long silver hair that had two long bangs on either side, grinning evilly and glaring at Link with strange green eyes.

Link gasped as he fell to the ground in shock, he couldn't believe what he just witnessed, before he looked back at his reflection again and saw it was back to normal.

The door then opened, to which Zelda, in her nightie, appeared with a hot drink.

"Link, you look pale. Is something wrong?" She asked, still concerned for him.

"Zelda... I am beginning to see what Cloud meant about that sword. I keep feeling pained, and I think something bad is happening to me." Link said as he lay on the bed.

Zelda looked at him in concern, before she lay down beside him and asked. "Maybe, if I keep you company, would you be ok?"

Link looked at her and silently nodded in reply, making Zelda smile as he pulled the covers over her.

"It'll be alright, Link. I promise" Zelda then whispered, causing Link to sigh.

'I hope so.' He thought.

-In Cloud's room-

Cloud just sat by the window still, polishing and sharpening the Buster Sword he brought with him, but at the same time, looked out of the window.

"I told you to stay where you were, in my memories. Sephiroth, you better not return."

A/N: What is happening to Link? Stayed tuned.


	2. The Trail of Blood

Chapter 2: The Trail of Blood

Zelda awoke the next morning to find that Link was missing from his bed, causing her to sit up and call out. "Link? Link, where did you go?"

However, Zelda quickly got out from the bed when she heard a scream, before Zelda rushed out of Link's room and bumped into Cloud.

Concerned, she asked. "Cloud! What was that?"

"That was Lucario and Samus' screams. Something must have happened!" Cloud said replied, knowing it had to be bad if Samus, one of the greatest Bounty Hunters in the galaxy who was screaming, then it would have to be bad.

"Hurry!" Marth called out, approaching the pair, before he told them. "Ike and Pikachu! They been stabbed and are covered with blood!"

"What!?" Cloud and Zelda called back as they then ran to see what had happened.

All the Smashers crowded around, as Samus was cradling Ike, who was on the brink of death, blood pouring out everywhere, from his forehead, arms, chest and legs, while Lucario was cradling the almost dead Pikachu.

"What happened?" Shulk asked, concerned that he failed to foresee such a horrid event.

"I saw Ike lying down like this, all bleeding!" Samus cried out as she held Ike's body close. "And Pikachu too. They barely alive but who'd could've done this?"

"Pikachu, please stay with us, please!" Lucario cried out, while Charizard, Jigglypuff and Greninja watched on in worry as Pikachu slowly begin to breathe.

"Take Pikachu and Ike to the hospital wing." Mario instructed, before saying. "We'll find whoevers been doing this!"

Cloud nodded in agreement with Mario's words, before he then noticed a trail of blood leaving the group, as if it was trying to get away.

"Guys... A trail of blood. If we follow that, we should find whoever did this." Cloud called out, before taking charge and saying. "Ryu, Fox, Zelda, you're with me. Everyone, take care of Ike and Pikachu."

The three nodded and followed them as the others lead Ike and Pikachu away.

Following him, Fox asked. "Who could have done this?"

Cloud, about to reply was then silenced when he and the others heard some breaths of depression coming from the lounge, while the blood trail continued from there.

Slowly, Cloud opened the door, to which he, Zelda and Fox were all horrified to find a blood soaked Link on his hands and knees, who had a horrified look on his face, while his Master Sword and his clothing were stained with blood.

"Link?" Zelda asked in horror as she bent down to Link, before she begged. "Please don't tell me you're the one who done that to Ike and Pikachu."

Link choked in despair as he looked at his sword. "I... I did it... I killed them... But how... why... they were my friends..."

"Link, calm yourself. Tell us what happened" Ryu said.

"I don't know. I just woke up and there was Ike and Pikachu, covered in blood and I saw myself covered in it. I just couldn't believe it. What's happening to me?" Link shuddered.

"It's ok, Link. Pikachu and Ike survived. They're not dead. They've been taken to Dr. Mario. He's healing them up as we speak." Cloud assured him.

"Come on, we've gotta let the others know." Fox then said as he and Cloud helped Link up.

-An hour later-

"But why did you do it, Link?" Pit questioned Link, who was cleaned up, after he had heard the whole story.

Luckily, Ike and Pikachu were awake now, all bandaged up and Samus and Lucario were taking good care of them, making sure not to leave them.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I must be sleepwalking" Link said, defending himself.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said, causing Lucario to gasp and say, switching from Poke-tongue to English. "You said 'He's not doing this on purpose?' You mean he was controlled?"

"Yes. He must have been. Last night, me and Pikachu woke up to the sounds of footsteps. When we got out and went to see what happened, we find Link trying to get into the safe. When he turned to look at us, his eyes became strangely green." Ike added, to which Cloud took notice from Ike's explanation, before he continued. "As Pikachu and I tried to talk to him, Link drew out the Master Sword and tried to kill us. We were cut up badly, but we know that Link wasn't doing this on purpose. And unable to take anymore, we both lost consciousness."

"So Link must have been controlled that time?" Asked Fox, concerned about his friend.

"Link, did anything happen to you yesterday that made you feel strange?" Mario asked.

Link thought for a moment, before he said in reply. "Well, after I grabbed that Sephiwhatever's sword, I begin to have horrible head pains, not to mention I saw a reflection in a mirror of a man with silver hair."

"You mean Sephiroth?" Asked Roy.

"Yeah. I think that's him. His eyes were pure evil and a strangely creepy green." Link replied.

At this, Cloud and Ryu left out of the room.

"Cloud, Ryu, where are you going?" Called Ness, only to be ignored as the pair continued to leave.

-Elsewhere-

"So what you're saying is that this Sephiroth guy must have controlled Link?" Bayonetta asked as Cloud and Ryu told her, Megaman, Snake, Pac Man and Sonic what had happened.

"Must have. It must have happened after Link grabbed that sword." Pac Man said in reply.

"Hmm... I don't like this. I think we all should keep a close eye on Link in case something happens." Snake commented, determined not to lose any more innocents or allies.

"Yeah, it may be the best chance we've got." Megaman said, before he asked. "What do you think Cloud?"

"If Sephiroth's sword must have his spirit or something, then it must have entered Link when he grasped his sword. If so then we must make sure he doesn't fall under his control." Cloud said in reply.

"Guys, if Link knew this, he would never allow himself to be controlled by an evil being. He'd run off and find someway to repel this." Sonic told them.

"I hope you're right, Sonic" Cloud said, knowing how tricky Sephiroth truly was.

-Meanwhile-

Fox and Marth helped Link back to his room, to which Link still felt shaky about all that had happened.

"Link, something terrible must have happened to you. But we just got news from Cloud. He and the third party characters will keep watch over you. Fox, you look after him. I'll go and get Zelda" Marth said, before he head for outside.

After Marth left, Link slowly rose and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Am I changing...?"

"You are the one who is foolish to grab my sword." A voice told the blond, causing Link to look up to see the silver man's face in the mirror again.

"You!? You must be Sephiroth! Why did you attack Pikachu and Ike?!" Link snapped, angry that someone is indeed inside him and using him to attack his friends..

"I was trying to regain my sword when those fools showed up. And I could have finished them off if you didn't wake up at that moment. But no matter. Soon, I will have total control over your body, Link, and when I do, the planet will become a vessel for my own conquest for my mother" Sephiroth spoke to him.

"No! I won't let you!" Link shouted back as he slammed his fist into the mirror, breaking it into pieces.

"Link! Are you alright?" Fox called out as he rushed into the room and saw Link with his fist in the mirror, shaking.

"It was him after all. He was trying to control my body. When I was asleep, he took command. I won't sleep again!" Link said back.

"You need to relax my friend. Here, we and Zelda will take a shower together and you tell us what happened." Fox advised, knowing that Zelda would be coming in soon.

-A while later-

Link, Zelda and Fox were under the showers, letting the hot water run down their bodies, while Zelda and Fox washed Link's body, trying to calm him down.

"So you saw Sephiroth in the mirror?" Zelda asked in worry, making Fox add. "And he's trying to use your body to get his sword back?"

"Yes, and after that he has plans for this world, use it as a vessel for conquest of the universe" Link said in reply.

"That's terrible. We mustn't allow Sephiroth to do this. Cloud is right. That sword is dangerous! I am not losing my best friend to that fiend!" Fox stated.

"Agreed. I won't let Link succumbed to any evil, especially to some evil spirit. We'll all keep you safe, Link. I promise." Zelda said as she hugged and kissed Link on the cheek, to which Link sighed and nodded.

-Elsewhere-

"We'll make sure Link is well guarded, Cloud. You can bet on it!" Shulk said as he walked besides Cloud, making him nod, before asking. "Thanks, Shulk. All of us are now aware. And how are Ike and Pikachu holding on?"

"They're healing just well. They should be healed soon. I can't believe Samus was concerned about Ike" Shulk said.

Suddenly changing the subject, Cloud requested. "Can you go get Mario for me? I need to talk to him about something."

"Sure thing." Shulk said, rushing off as he went up to get him, leaving Cloud all alone, that was until he heard a voice speak to him.

"Good to see you, Cloud."

He looked up to see the ghostly figure of Sephiroth above him, wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black pants.

"Sephiroth, I knew it was you!" Cloud said.

"Hmhmhm. Never thought you be fighting in a place like this." Sephiroth commented.

"Just what do you want? Destroy this planet? Use it as a vessel? And if so, why did you choose Link?" Cloud asked.

"You know what I want. And that boy has power that even you cannot defeat. So I am using his body as my new host."

"No. Link will not allow you to control his body. I know he can resist you." Cloud said back.

"Hmph. Like you, he is nothing but a puppet." Sephiroth said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cloud.

"He won't last long. He thinks he can stop me by staying awake. But it won't be for long untill he gets too tired and by then, I have complete control over him. Just watch the changes." Sephiroth cackled.

"If you do control him then, then I'll be the one who will stop you!" Cloud called out.

"Hmph. We shall see." Sephiroth said, disappearing and leaving Cloud alone once again.

"Cloud, you want to see me? Who are you talking to?" Mario asked as he then appeared.

"I... it's nothing. Mario... I need to ask you something. Can you keep an eye on the other villains? If they knew what was happening to Link, they would try to do something." Cloud asked.

"Don't a worry. Once Pikachu is healed, me, him and Kirby will keep a close eye on Ganondorf, Bowser and the others." Mario replied, causing Cloud to nod as he and Mario walked off.

However, none were aware they were watched.

"So that was Sephiroth?" Ganondorf asked as he emerged from the darkness, having also seen the ghost of Sephiroth. "And he's trying to process Link's body as his own. Still, I think I'll like to have a word with him."

He then cackled and returned to his lair, preparing the latest plans of his evil.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

For the weeks gone by, everyone began feeling more and more concerned for Link, who continued to stayed up each night to try to keep Sephiroth from taking over, however, it seemed it wasn't working.

As much as Link wanted to stay awake, he grew more and more tired with each day, hour and minute that passed, to which Zelda and Fox tried to keep him safe and he knew he mustn't sleep.

Ike and Pikachu were fully healed, thanks to the support of Samus and Lucario and soon they too were trying to keep Link safe.

The third party characters were pretty much on watch the whole time as they noticed the small changes that was affecting Link bit by bit.

In fact at one time, Sephiroth almost controlled Link's mind at breakfast where he unexpectedly grabbed Lucas' throat and was about to choke him to death until Ness told him to snap out of it, which he did and apologised to Lucas afterwards.

Cloud worried on what happened if Sephiroth did manage to free himself and take control of Link's mind.

The main reason was because if he did, he knew he would have to fight him, and he hated thought of killing an innocent life to stop Sephiroth.

On the other hand, Mario, Pikachu, Kirby and Pit were keeping a close eye on the villains, confusing Bowser, Mewtwo, Dedede and Bowser Jr, while Ganondorf played it cool, as if he didn't notice, but Cloud began to suspect that Ganondorf was up to something as he grinned at him whenever he walked past him.

Luckily, Tifa had arrived at the mansion, alongside Fox's lover, Krystal, who she picked up.

As Krystal reunited with Fox, Cloud and Tifa went to the lounge where Bayonetta was polishing her guns, Ryu was meditating, while Megaman, Pac Man and Sonic were playing Wii Party U for some odd reason.

"So how is Link coping?" Tifa then asked as she and Cloud sat with Bayonetta on the couch.

"Not so well. I can see that Link is struggling. He cannot stay awake much longer." Cloud said in reply.

"He needs some sleep." Bayonetta commented, only for Snake, who had been hiding in his box in the corner, emerged from and said. "If he did, then that freak show would take him over and we'd have to subdue him."

"Right. We have to be prepared. Cloud, I know Link has beaten you before, but can you beat him when Sephiroth will have control over him?" Tifa asked, concerned for both blonds.

"If so, then I have to train." Cloud said as he rose up and picked up his sword.

"You're going to train? But who will be your sparring partner?" Megaman asked.

"We will." Came a strong, male voice, causing everyone in the room to turn to see Ike and Zero Suit Samus by the door, to which Ike then said. "I need to start if I ever want a rematch with that Sephiroth guy who was using Link at that time."

"And I want to help Ike get back in fighting form. We would appreciate the help, Cloud" Samus said.

"Alright then." Cloud nodded.

-In the Pokemon Stadium 2 stage-

Cloud and Ike locked swords as they begin their rigorous training, clashing their huge swords back and forth, before Cloud leapt into the air and used his Blade Beam, to which Ike leapt over the attack.

Samus, meanwhile, had asked Ryu if he could help her in training.

Ryu accepted as if he would need to train if he was ever up against someone as dangerous as Akuma.

"Ike, there's something I have to ask you." Cloud then said as he used his Climhazzard attack on him, only for Ike to use his Great Aether, cancelling the attack. "Samus cares much about you. Mind telling me why that?"

"Oh, I can answer that." Samus interrupted as she dodged Ryu's Hadoken, before she confessed. "You see... Ike and I... we started dating."

" _What!?_ " Cloud and Ryu asked in shock.

"It's true. It happens before you two arrived. You see, we took part in a stock match and Samus was in peril because Ridley attacked her while we were in a match." Ike explained.

"And I wasn't in my armour. I was in my Zero Suit, leaving me vulnerable to Ridley." Samus said, knowing she could handle various enemies without her Varia Suit, but facing Ridley without it would be a disaster.

"But I saved her by slashing Ridley off the stage and beating him. Samus then called the match and then ask if she would be my girlfriend." Ike said, scratching the back of his head, causing Samus to smile and giggle at his reaction.

"Guess love can be sought differently while on the battlefield." Ryu commented.

"Cloud!" Tifa's voice suddenly came from the speakers. "Something's happening to Link! His hair slowly begin to change colour!"

Cancelling their match, Cloud then called out. "We're on our way!"

-In the Smash Mansion lounge-

Link looked in shock that some of his hair strands had silver in it, the same colour as Sephiroth, which concerned all, especially Zelda.

"Link, is this because of Sephiroth? Because I know you're way to young to have grey hair." Olimar said.

"I think so. He's trying everything he can to control me. But I won't let him!" Link replied.

He looked tired, but knew he had to stay awake.

"Link, please, don't give up." Zelda said as she rubbed his cheek gently.

While Cloud was concerned too, he then remembered Sephiroth's words. "Just watch the changes."

"Cloud, can't you do something?" Fox asked, before adding. "Link is losing it badly."

"I don't know. But if he does come out, I have no choice but to fight." Cloud replied.

"If you do, don't hold anything back." Link told him sternly as he looked at Cloud. "Defeat me with everything you've got. Don't hold back, even if it was me you're fighting. Got it?"

Cloud nodded silently before he, Ryu, Snake, Tifa and Bayonetta left the room.

As they walked away, they ran into Rosalina, who had been searching for them.

"There you all are. I've been looking for you, Cloud. I have to talk to you." She said.

"What's wrong, Rosalina?" Tifa asked.

"I just need to talk to Cloud alone, if you all don't mind?" Rosalina asked in reply.

"Sure, I guess." Ryu said as the others walked off, leaving Cloud and Rosalina alone.

Alone with Rosalina, Cloud then asked her. "What's is it?"

"I have a question to ask you. I dreamt a strange dream of a woman with golden hair and a white dress and she seems to have some power of light in her?" Rosalina said.

Cloud looked up at Rosalina. "Does she have harmonious powers?"

"Yes. And for some strange reason, you were there, along with nine other fighters that I never seen before. One wearing blue armour and a helmet, one with a red rose, one is a small child, one is..." Rosalina began, to which Cloud then said. "A white and blue armor knight, a wanderer, a girl with strange powers, a young man with a black jacket, a boy with a tail and a teenager with a ball?"

"Yes. How'd you know?" Rosalina asked.

"How do you know about the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos?" Cloud asked.

"Cosmos? I don't know. But how does this affect Link?" Rosalina questioned.

"Hmm... I'll find out the mystery." Cloud then said in reply, as he then ran out to his room and looked through his old clothes pocket to find a small green orb that glowed with harmonious powers.

"Cosmos... are you actually there?" Cloud asked, remembering his battles from Dissidia as he held onto one of the crystals she had given him.

Outside the mansion, unknown to everyone, a white dress was seen watching Cloud's room, while long blonde hair blew in the wind.

Three weeks had gone past and things had gotten worse for Link.

Currently, Link was extremely tired as he scrambled to his room.

He couldn't even fight right so Master Hand had to ordered him to his room to sleep, but he couldn't.

"I can't go to sleep. He might..." Link groaned as he held onto his head, his hair even more white now.

Just then, he saw a shadow above him, causing the green clad hero to spin and gasp out. "Ganondorf!"

But it was too late to react, for Ganondorf then knocked him out cold as he slammed his Sage Sword onto his head.

With Link to passed out, Bowser and Mewtwo then entered the room.

"So you believe this Sephiroth will listen to reason?" Mewtwo questioned, having doubts on trusting humans and humanoid based life forms.

"Link carries the Triforce of Courage so I bet Sephiroth would gladly give it to me." Ganondorf said, before he smirked darkly and stated. "And with that in my possession, I will gladly rid Zelda of her life and take her Triforce too."

"Ah, so that's why you knocked out Link?" Bowser then said, before all three left the room.

-Midnight-

The alarms went off as Mario, Fox, Pit, Marth and Shulk ran up, as someone has broken into the vault.

"Someone has broken into the vault, I am sure of it!" Marth said as they all ran to see what had happened.

They were shocked to see the vault open and they saw someone in the vault.

"Someone in there!" Pit said.

"And he's got Sephiroth's sword!" Mario cried out as a shadowy figure pulled out Sephiroth's sword free.

The shadowy figure appeared in the light to see a familiar green tunic hero, but his hair was now all silver and his eyes were now green, as he glared at the heroes.

"Link!?" Fox gasped in horror, for he couldn't believe what Link had done.

"I see the cavalry has arrived to stop me. Well you're all too late." A different voice exited from Link's mouth.

"Pinch me! Link's acting like that Sephiroth guy that Cloud told us about." Shulk said.

"You poor fools! I **am** Sephiroth! Hahahahahahahaha!" 'Link' laughed as he held his sword out, which then glowed an evil purple, radiating with absolute evil and shocking the heroes that Sephiroth was free and was now controlling Link.

A/N: Oh no! Sephiroth now has total control over Link. Mario, Shulk, Fox, Marth and Pit has to stop him or it's too late. Also, decided to add some Dissidia reference in this as well.


	4. No Match for Sephiroth

Chapter 4: No Match for Sephiroth

Mario, Marth, Fox, Pit and Shulk looked on in shock to see what Sephiroth, now in control of Link's body, planned to do.

Then, in an instance, Sephiroth fired rapid beam shots from his sword, forcing the other heroes to leap out of the way.

"Link, stop this!" Marth called out as he draw out his sword and rushed over to him.

Sephiroth just grinned and teleported away, before Marth could lay a slash on him.

"Marth, behind you!" Shulk called out in warning.

But it was too late, for Sephiroth appeared behind him, rushed straight through Marth and appeared on the other side.

However, slashes and cuts then appeared on Marth's body, which caused Marth to scream in pain as he then crashed to the floor.

"Marth! That does it! We're fighting too!" Pit snarled as he, Mario and Shulk nodded at each other and charged at their possessed friend, while Fox just froze in place.

'Link... how... how did Sephiroth control you like that...?' He thought in fear.

-In Cloud's room-

Cloud suddenly awoke as he felt a familiar evil energy.

"No, it can't be!" He said, before he quickly got dressed and grabbed his Fusion Blade, preparing for the worst as he rushed out of his room and towards the sounds of conflict.

-Back to the others-

Mario leapt into the air for a huge punch, but Sephiroth leapt away and landed gracefully on the treasure chest.

Pit then held his Palutena bow and fired a light arrow at him, but Sephiroth just cut it away with his blade.

Shulk held the Monado and charged at Sephiroth with his speed power, but Sephiroth held his sword behind him and blocked the Monado.

Mario and Pit kept firing their fireballs and light arrows at him, however, Sephiroth cast a shield around himself and the attacks struck the barrier, while he remained unharmed.

Fox then clenched his fist as he silently thought. 'I know you're still in there, Link. I have to fight you, to free you. Forgive me my friend.'

He then charged at Sephiroth with a flying kick, but Sephiroth blocked his foot with his hand, shocking Fox.

"Impossible!" Mario gasped, stunned at the speed and power Sephiroth possessed.

"Hmph. Nice try, little anthro. But you have to be better than that!" Sephiroth said as he pushed Fox's leg back, causing Fox to lose his guard, to which Sephiroth was about to then slash him from behind.

But to his surprise, Marth came at him and tried to slash him once more, causing Sephiroth to vanish again.

Seeing Marth in his condition, Mario asked, concerned. "Marth, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I can still fight." Marth replied.

"Hmph. You're stronger than I thought but I had enough of this!" Sephiroth's voice said, making the heroes look up to see him in midair, now sprouting a single black feathered wing.

"Careful, he's up to something!" Shulk called out.

"Sin... Heartless Angel..." Sephiroth said as he then powered up, while Mario, Fox, Marth, Pit and Shulk suddenly felt most of their energies drained from them, causing all to fall on their hands and knees..

"M... my energy... What's happening...?" Pit asked, struggling to stay up.

"My Heartless Angel attacks drains all your energy to just 1 health point or 999 damage ratio. I am afraid you're little resistance is a failure." Sephiroth explained as he landed before them.

"Y... you monster...!" Fox called out as he tried to reach for his blaster.

Sephiroth just smirked as he then used his Octaslash move and begin to slash Fox up many times, cutting Fox's shirt to shreds and cutting him up, causing Fox to groan out as he began to lose a lot of blood.

Finishing him off, Sephiroth then slashed him to the wall and Fox collapsed, defeated.

"Fox!" Mario called out, but then turned to see Sephiroth use his Heaven's Light move as he lifted his sword up and slashed Marth greatly across the chest, causing Marth to then collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"He's beating us one by one and we can't stop him!" Pit called out as he saw Sephiroth above Shulk, who then used his Hell Gate Attack and impaled Shulk in the stomach, before he pulled it out and slashed Shulk so hard, he cut Shulk's chest, arms and legs and sent him crashing to the ground.

"And now only two remain." Sephiroth said, before using his Scintilla attack, slashing Mario and Pit several times, cutting them up and defeating the pair with one mighty slash.

At that point, Zelda, Peach, Krystal, Palutena, Ike, Pikachu, Samus, Kirby, Ryu, Bayonetta, Snake, Cloud, Tifa, Sonic, Pac Man and Megaman turned up and were shocked to see Sephiroth standing over Mario, Pit, Marth, Fox and Pit, who were all lying in their own puddles of blood.

"Fox!" Krystal cried out as she rushed to his side, holding him close and not caring that his blood was getting on her. "Fox, please don't die!"

"Mario!" Peach called out in concern as she rushed to Mario's side and held him. "Mario, are you alright?"

"Pit! Pit, please open your eyes!" Palutena called out as she held Pit.

"Relax. They're all still alive, barely. I have no time to waste on trash like them. And to think, that red plumber is the mascot of all Nintendo." Sephiroth said.

Zelda looked at him in fury.

"You evil monster! Let Link go!" She then ordered, which just made Sephiroth smirk.

"I think not. Your hero is nowhere in sight anymore." Sephiroth said, letting them all know he had control over Link for good.

"Link can repel you no doubt. And you will fight me now! I am not so easy to defeat like last time and so has Pikachu!" Ike snarled as he held his blade.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, sparking electricity from his cheeks as he braced himself for battle.

Sephiroth paid no attention to them as he looked at the angry faces of Cloud, Ryu, Bayonetta and Snake glaring at him.

"Hmhmhm. The time has come." He then said before he disappeared, leaving behind Link's green hat, causing Cloud to rush to where his nemesis once stood.

"Cloud, come and find me. We will settle this once and for all." His voice was last heard.

With Link now gone, Samus looked down at the defeated five heroes in sadness.

"I cannot believe Sephiroth did this." She said, saddened that Link had been taken, before asking. "Now what do we do?"

"For now, we nurse them back to strength and then we need to find out what happened." Sonic said as he helped Peach lift Mario up.

Kirby then spoke something in his own language, which Pikachu understood and then said to Samus. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pikachu!"

"What? Kirby saw what happened? We better get Meta Knight. He can translate for Kirby. Let's go!" Samus said as she and the other Nintendo rushed the fallen five to the hospital wing, leaving the third party characters and Zelda alone.

Zelda looked down at Link's hat and picked it up.

"Link... how can this happen? What happened to you?"

"I think someone must have knocked Link out and allowed Sephiroth to take control. I noticed he had sustained trauma to the head before he left." Snake explained.

"Yes, but who could have done it?" Bayonetta asked.

Tifa looked at Cloud, who still stood in Sephiroth's place and she saw him grasp his fist, which caused her to ask. "Cloud… you're planning to go after him are you?"

Cloud turned to them and said silently. "Yeah. Sephiroth knew that I stand in his way. One way or another, I have to stop him."

"We need to know where he left to first. For now, we have to wait until we hear where he went." Ryu suggested.

"Ryu is right. Right now, all we need is patience." Megaman replied, agreeing with Ryu, as did Cloud, who nodded, before he looked at the ransacked safe and thought. 'Sephiroth... you've gone too far.'


	5. The depature

Chapter 5: The departure:

In the hospital wing, Mario, Marth, Fox, Pit and Shulk were all bandaged up and were all lying in separate beds, but, after some rest and proper treatment to their injuries, all were now awake.

However, all the Smashers were saddened on what had happened, while the third characters leaned against the wall in silence.

And despite the 'No smoking' signs posted around, Snake, to help him relax, had taken out a cigarette and lit it, before taking it to his mouth and letting the smoke fill the area around him.

"Link, why did you let Sephiroth take control of you?" Fox asked aloud sadly, while Krystal was behind him, rubbing his shirtless back in silence, showing a solemn expression on her face.

"He would never allow him to do so, but why now?" Asked Luigi, before they soon got their answers as Kirby was telling Meta Knight everything he knew.

Meta Knight nodded, listening to what Kirby had to say, before he faced the Brawlers and told them the truth behind Link's betrayal.

"Link didn't let him control him on purpose. Kirby knew that someone knocked him out."

"Knocked him out? Who would do that?" Shulk asked, stunned someone would actually want such an evil released.

"Who else? Ganondorf of course!" Meta Knight replied, causing Cloud to clench his teeth and hands into fists upon hearing that.

"Ganondorf!?" Zelda, Toon Link, Fox and Mario gasped in unison.

"Ugh... it figures." Roy said in irritation.

"But why?" Samus questioned, thinking Ganondorf to be smarter than to release a new evil that could destroy even him.

"Even Ganondorf should have realized how powerful Sephiroth is" Samus then said.

"I think he must have some kind of reason." Falco replied.

That's when it hit him.

Falco then gasped as he realized. "Oh no! Link still has the..."

"Triforce of Courage! It's still in his possession! Oh so that's why Ganondorf did it!" Lucina said, finishing Falco's sentence and equalling his shock.

"That evil monster! He'll pay for this!" Toon Link snarled.

"It's too late... he, Bowser, Mewtwo, Wolf, Wario and Ridley are long gone." Ness then said as he, Pikachu, Lucas and Lucario entered the wing, all looking as sad as ever.

Hearing that, Tifa questioned. "What do you mean they're gone?"

"They must have begun to follow Sephiroth, and they know where he went. The real Midgar." Lucas said in reply.

"What!?" Cloud got out, as the third party stood back up, to which Ryu then asked "How do you know that?"

"Pikachu found the plans on Mewtwo's desk." Lucario replied, knowing Mewtwo's intellect wouldn't require visual memorization and had to belong to one of the less intelligent villains.

"They must have gone there right now!" She then said.

"We've got to stop them!" Mario called out as he tried to get up, but then fell back due to his injuries.

"No, Mario. You and the others are too cut up. We won't let you go in battle. You must rest." Peach said as she helped Mario back down, before gently rubbing his head.

"But Link's my best friend. I cannot leave him!" Fox called out as he tried to get up, only for Krystal and Falco to stop him.

"I know, but there's nothing more we can do." Krystal said, concerned.

While the pair managed to calm Fox down, Cloud turned to Pac Man, Megaman, Ryu, Sonic, Snake and Bayonetta, who all nodded in response and then left the wing.

-Outside the Smash Mansion-

"We're going after them aren't we?" Snake asked, while Cloud held his Fusion Sword and placed the Buster Sword in the sword strap behind his back.

"Yes. I know Sephiroth's waiting for me as usual." Cloud replied.

"And we've got to stop Ganondorf before he gets the Triforce of Courage." Ryu added.

"But how do we get to Midgar?" Bayonetta had to ask. "I mean, I can fly there but what about all of you?"

Cloud then held up his keys and pressed a button, causing a black motorcycle to then appear out of nowhere.

"You guys follow me. I have a special Materia for opening a portal to my world. The villains may have taken the long way but we'll take a shortcut." Cloud told his allies, as he picked up a white Materia and held it in front of the others.

"Magic Portal, open!" He then called out, causing the Materia to glow, before a vortex leading to Cloud's homeworld and on the outskirts of Midgar opened up.

Upon seeing their entrance to Midgar, Sonic asked. "Alright. Shall we go?"

"Wait!"

Hearing the call of woman, the group all turned to see Tifa and Zelda appear before them, to which Zelda was holding Link's green hat and the Master Sword.

Seeing the pair, Cloud had to ask. "Tifa, what's wrong?"

"I am going with you, but Zelda wants to talk to you before you go." Tifa replied, causing Sonic to say. "Ok, but we gotta hurry. Sephiroth is making his move as we speak."

"Not to mention that Ganondorf is up to no good and must be stopped as well." Snake added.

Cloud walked in front of Zelda and was shocked to see her crying.

"Princess..." He said quietly.

"I knew you were going after him. You have to fight him don't you?" Zelda sobbed as she then asked. "Cloud... please. This is my wish for a lifetime. Please... bring Link back."

Cloud's eyes widen when he heard that.

"You're the only one who can save him now. We all do. Me, Fox, Toon Link, everyone. We want Link back." Zelda told Cloud, which made him have to ask. "You love Link, don't you?"

Tifa stood beside Cloud and noticed the seriousness on his face.

"Cloud...?" She asked.

Cloud then held his hands up and took Link's cap and sword out of Zelda's hands and held them.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll find someway to bring Link back. That is my sworn promise." Cloud said in reply, pocketing the cap and placing the Master Sword in his sword strap with the Buster Sword.

Zelda shed some more tears, reassured by Cloud's words and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

With Link's possessions now in his, Cloud then got onto Fenrir, causing Tifa to climb onto the back and wrap her arms around his chest.

Cloud nodded to his companions and then all entered the portal, all with a clear motive...

To rescue Link and to defeat Sephiroth!


	6. Path to Sephiroth

Chapter 6: Path to Sephiroth

On the outskirts of Midgar, Ganondorf, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Mewtwo, Wario, Wolf and Ridley stood on the cliff side, watching the ruin city of Midgar.

"So Sephiroth went back here? The true Midgar is a lot different from the stage." Mewtwo commented in his usual stoic and emotionless tone.

"Of course. That city was almost destroyed by Sephiroth's meteor, if it weren't for this lifestream." Ganondorf explained.

"So will this Sephiroth give us Link's Triforce or whatever?" Wario asked, while he picked his nose.

"I don't care if he does. Once we do, I'll happily tear him apart!" Bowser snarled.

"You fool! You underestimate his powers. Only I have the power to keep up with him." Ganondorf scolded Bowser.

"Well let's just get this over with. The faster we find him, the faster I can punish this world and its people." Mewtwo said.

Just then the portal opened, making the villains turn around to see the third party characters come out, all of whom were glaring at the villains.

"So... you all came instead of the Smashers?" Ganondorf asked, causing a wicked smile to appear on his face, thinking it'd be easy to crush them.

"Ganondorf, we know you knocked out Link and put Sephiroth in command. We know what you're after. You're after the Triforce of Courage aren't you?" Ryu snarled.

"Correct on both accounts." Wolf replied, but had to ask his own question. "But how did you know what we were planning?"

"Some idiot left your plans on Mewtwo's desk and Pikachu found it." Sonic answered.

Mewtwo snarled at Bowser and Wario.

"You idiots! I told you not to leave it there!" The Psychic Pokemon said, angered that he had allied himself with such fools.

"Sorry! But at least we got here!" Bowser snapped back.

"Ganondorf, you don't know what you're getting yourself into! Sephiroth is far too dangerous for you to convince him to give up Link's powers. He meant to use his body to destroy this planet!" Cloud warned, his tone full of complete concern and seriousness.

"Hmph. Don't be so quick to judge me, boy." Ganondorf said back, before stating. "The Triforce of Power will make me more powerful than ever. And even if he fails to cooperate, I'll finally have that annoying Hero out of my hair forever!"

"You evil monster!" Bayonetta snarled.

"Is that why you knocked out Link? Not only so you could obtain the Triforce, but have him killed?" Snake questioned Ganondorf and his motives.

"Yes. And with him out of the way, we'll do the same to Mario and Pikachu, and they'll die as well." Bowser Jr replied.

"No you won't... because I..." Cloud said back, about to withdraw his Fusion Blades, only for Ryu to hold a hand in front of him.

"Cloud, we'll handle these guys. You go and stop Sephiroth!" He said, which caused the villains smirks to fade a little from what they heard.

"Yeah. We need to save Link as soon as possible. So we'll handle these guys, while you go on ahead." Pac Man said.

"You guys." Tifa got out, but was interrupted as Megaman then yelled. "Go!"

"Alright... you take care. Tifa, go and take Denzel and Marlene to safety once we reach Midgar." Cloud then told Tifa.

Tifa nodded, before she said in reply. "Alright, but be careful, Cloud."

Cloud nodded as he started up Fenrir and began to drive off towards Midgar.

"Stop them!" Ganondorf ordered.

However, the Demon Lord was cut off when Ryu kicked him on the face.

"Lord Ganondorf!" Mewtwo called out, before he had to focus on himself, for Bayonetta began shooting at him, forcing him to dodge the bullets.

Bowser and Bowser Jr were pushed back as Sonic and Megaman attacked them, Pac Man kicked Wario in the face, while Wolf dodged one of Snake's missiles.

"You miserable pests! How dare you interfere!" Bowser roared as he charged at Sonic, only to be slammed in the stomach by Sonic's Spin Dash.

"Face it, tubby. You're not getting past us!" Sonic sneered as Bowser glared as he held his belly.

Wanting to help his father, Bowser Jr fired a cannon from his Clown Car, only for it to be blasted off by Megaman's Charge Shot.

Wolf rose up and held his blaster and fired.

However, Snake leapt out of his way and threw a grenade at Wolf, who ducked, right before the impact.

Wario rose up and snarled as he was about to use his Wario Waft move on Pac Man, only for the yellow hero to stop him doing that by using his Power Pellet and slammed into his stomach again.

Mewtwo flew in the air, as did Bayonetta, before the two locked in combat.

Mewtwo fired rapid Shadow Balls at her, to which Bayonetta avoided each blast before she fired her guns from both hands and feet, making it look like a plane fight.

Ganondorf rubbed his cheek as he glared at Ryu, who stood in his fighting position.

"You miserable Street Fighter! You think you have the power to defeat me!?" He snarled.

"I won't allow you to continue your evil deeds. I'll stop you and bring you to justice!" Ryu replied, determined not to let Ganondorf or Sephiroth continue with their plans.

Ganondorf snarled as he picked up his Warlock Sword and he began to charge it with dark energy.

Ryu responded by charging up his Hadoken, before they fired at each other.

-In front of the ruin Shinra Building, several hours later-

Cloud arrived alone at the ruin of the Shinra building.

After getting off his bike, Cloud then took out his Fusion Swords, to which he still had Zack's Buster Sword and Link's Master Sword in the straps behind his back, and walked across the ruins.

He then began to have memories of walking through the ruins, where he fought Kadaj, before he absorbed Jenova's head to become Sephiroth.

The battle was long and hard, but thanks to his memories and Zack's words, Cloud was able to win and knew that this time, it would not be so easy.

In his pockets, he felt both Cosmos' Crystal and Link's hat pressed against his leg, before the blond then looked in the sky, and just as he feared, the sky was covered with dark black clouds.

"I knew you'd come."

Cloud then looked up to see Sephiroth in Link's body floating down in front of them, once again wore his long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black pants and held his long sword in his black gloved hand.

"I should thank that villain of Link if I were you. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have control." Sephiroth said.

"You knew, didn't you? Then you know why Ganondorf came here?" Cloud asked.

"Of course, but I am not giving up the boy's power. He has magic unlike you and I could comprehend. But now, his strength and body are mine to command." Sephiroth said, angering Cloud and making him say back. "I promised someone that I'd bring Link back, so why don't you come out of Link and we'll settle this?"

"I am nothing than a spirit. My body perished a long time ago, so you can forget about me returning the boy's body back." Sephiroth replied, angering Cloud further and making the blond then question. "Did you come back just to make this planet a vessel for Jenova again?"

"That is correct, Cloud. And the first world I think I will conquer next, is that Smash world where this boy come from and make that my vessel too, once I am finished with the Planet." Sephiroth said in reply.

"Then you leave me no choice but to stop you, Sephiroth!" Cloud said as he held his sword up.

"Indeed. There is another reason. Revenge... against you for foiling my plans so many times." Sephiroth said as he held his hand in the air.

"If I win, you let Link go!" Cloud snarled, hearing Zelda's voice in his head.

"Hmph. That depends that if you can actually defeat him as you want to defeat me." Sephiroth smirked.

Cloud snarled, knowing that if he fought Sephiroth, he would also be fighting Link, but also knew that Link wanted Cloud to take him down, rather than be controlled by Sephiroth.

As the two charged at each other, their swords clashed against each other once again and their rematch had begun.

A/N: Hey guys. If you know some lyrics to make up for the Smash Bros version of One Winged Angel, please private message me. Thank you.


	7. The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 7: The Ultimate Battle

The dark clouds surrounds the sky of Midgar, making everyone watch the sky in worry.

 _Noli manere, manare in memoria_

 _Noli manere, manare in memoria_

 _Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

Tifa looked up in worry as she kept both Denzel and Marlene safe, before she then heard a raindrop, making her turn her head up to the sky.

"Who was...?" She asked, only to then notice a woman that had blonde hair and a white dress, preying.

 _Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_

 _Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_

-Back with the battle-

Within midair, Cloud clashed swords with Sephiroth.

They leapt from roof to roof, clashing their blades together, before Sephiroth knocked him back.

 _Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

Cloud managed to stop himself from falling mid air, before he searched around and saw Sephiroth coming at him, who knocked him into the building.

 _Ferum terribile, ferum fatum_

Inside the building, Cloud rose from the ground to see Sephiroth leap in and slash at him , causing the blond to leap away before they leapt wall from wall, clashing their swords.

 _Noli manare, manere in memoria_

 _Noli manare, manere in memoria_

Cloud then leapt over as Sephiroth, slashing a pillar behind Cloud, before they locked blades into a stalemate, glaring at the other.

 _Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

"It seems you improved a bit." Sephiroth commented.

"What do you expect?!" Cloud snapped, before he pushed Sephiroth forward, sending him out of the building and causing him to follow.

He landed on one of the window stills to see an arrow fired at him, which made Cloud quickly realize that Sephiroth could also use Link's items to his advantage, forcing the blond to leap away, dodging many arrows as he could.

Cloud then saw Sephiroth approach him, before clashing their swords once again.

But Cloud broke from their clash, leapt up and used his Cross Slash attack, only for Sephiroth to leap away, avoiding the attack.

"I have a little gift for you!" Sephiroth then announced, taking out the Gale Boomerang and threw it at Cloud.

Dodging it, Cloud flew at Sephiroth as the two locked swords again.

"And it's despair."

Sephiroth then knocked Cloud down, only for Cloud to stop his fall by stabbing his sword into the building.

Seeing Cloud in his helpless state, Sephiroth approached Cloud, standing above him as he held up one of Link's bombs.

"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness." Sephiroth said as he tossed the bomb behind, which hit the top of the building and exploded.

 _Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili_

 _Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum_

Cloud then took out one of his fusion blades from his Fusion Sword and saw Sephiroth making more rubble with his sword from the destroyed building and began slashing away at the rubble with both blades.

 _Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili_

 _Hic veni, da mihi…_

Sephiroth flew right down at Cloud as the two began clashing swords once again as they stood on the falling debris plummeting towards the ground.

 _Noli manere in memoria_

 _Saevam iram et dolorem_

Just before they hit the ground, Cloud leapt away from the rubble and escaped, as the ruins of the building then collapsed on the ground.

 _Ferum terribile fatum_

 _Ille iterum veniet_

Landing on top of the building, Cloud bent down and gasped for breath, for he was worn out and could feel almost all his energy gone.

It was almost the same time when he fought Sephiroth, but this time the blond found it harder to defeat his nemesis since he was still in Link's body.

But as he rose again, he was shocked to see Sephiroth rise up again, causing Cloud to leap back from a sudden slash attack.

Enough was enough.

Cloud then tried to slash Sephiroth, however, he leapt into the air, avoiding the attack, before jumping away, causing Cloud to follow.

Cloud twirled his Fusion sword around, before he split them up into six pieces to ready his Omnislash Version 5, the same move he used to beat Sephiroth before.

But this time, Sephiroth managed to dodge and avoid each move that Cloud unleashed.

As he went up and grabbed his main blade for a final attack...

It failed, for Sephiroth then impaled him through the chest, stopping his final assault, causing the blond to gasp out and release his grasp on his blade, to which his fusion swords fell to the ground.

"You don't think I won't forget that, did you, Cloud? It won't work twice like that other one you did. Now, I think it's time we end this!" Sephiroth stated as he then sprout his black wing and then begin to slash Cloud up many times, cutting him up and then sending him down, making Sephiroth smile darkly at the sky as his Supernova, which he had then summoned had emerged, flew past him and slammed into the ground where Cloud was, consuming the blond in a huge explosion.

Cloud slowly rose from the huge blast, his shirt now torn, his body was bleeding intensely, while sword gashes covered his face, arms, legs and chest.

However, despite such injuries, Cloud slowly rose.

'I knew it...' Cloud thought. 'I couldn't beat Link, and now I cannot stand against him now with Sephiroth controlling him.'

"Tell me what you cherish most? This time I'll take it away for good!" Sephiroth interrupted as he charged at him, making Cloud look up to see Sephiroth approach him, while the many memories of his friends and promise entered his mind.

"But Link's my best friend. I cannot leave him!" Fox said.

"Cloud... please. This is my wish for a lifetime. Please... bring Link back." Zelda said in his memories.

"Cloud, we'll handle these guys. You go and stop Sephiroth!" Ryu said.

Then all of a sudden, everything went white, making Cloud look up, confused for time around him had frozen.

"What are you're doing?" A voice questioned, causing Cloud to look behind him and saw a woman with pink hair.

"You cannot give up. Not after the promises you made to your friends." The pink haired warrior, better known as Lightning told to him.

"So what if it looks hopeless. If it were me, I'd still continue fighting." Another warrior said, revealing to be Vaan, who was joined by many other figures, some that Cloud recognised.

"An ace never gives up in battle. Not on his friends and not to his enemies!" Tidus said.

"You have friends, wanting Link back. You're not going to let them down are you?" Zidane smiled.

"You mustn't give up. You're stronger than this right?" Squall asked.

Seeing them, Cloud questioned. "W... why are you guys here?"

"Cosmos has brought us here to help you. Please, you cannot let your friends down." Terra said.

"They're counting on you to save their friend. You still have those two swords strap to your back." Bartz told Cloud, causing him to nod in reply as he slowly rose, drawing out the Buster Sword, before touching the handle of the Master Sword, making Cloud realise he had forgotten he still had Link's sword.

"That sword is very special. It also holds the bonds of those closest to Link. You have to use it to save him." Cecil explained, causing Onion Knight to add. "Use that sword too and it might bring Link around."

Cloud looked silent, but then nodded, knowing what he now had to do.

"You already beat Sephiroth more than once didn't you? This time won't be any different." Firion said.

"Link still has light in his heart. Find the light and Link will not let Sephiroth take his body" Warrior of Light stated.

"You're right." Cloud said, feeling his determination returning to him.

Then he saw a black haired man, wearing a SOLDIER uniform, smiling at him.

"Z... Zack...?" Cloud asked.

"You can do it Cloud. All of us support you. And you know what I've told you." Zack smiled.

"That's right. I am your living legacy." Cloud replied.

With Zack and Cloud's final talk, the entire area returned to normal, causing Cloud to draw out both the Buster Sword and the Master Sword, blocking Sephiroth's sword, holding them in place and stopping his attack.

"Link, I know you're still in there. See this Sword? This is your Sword. The one which won your battles many times." Cloud said, before stating. "And I'll use it to save you!"

Cloud's words just amused Sephiroth, making him say. "You're still trying to reach him. He's already lost."

However, Sephiroth suddenly stopped smirking when his right hand then glowed, as three familiar triangle appeared on his hand, the bottom right glowing the strongest.

Confused, Sephiroth questioned. "What is this?"

The Master Sword also seemed to glow in response as Cloud noticed the glow around Link's blade, making him then tell Sephiroth. "It's Link's Triforce of Courage."

Sephiroth suddenly yelled and grasped his head, dropping his sword, as he felt something was wrong with his mind.

"Don't tell me... You're still resisting...? Stop...! I command you now...!" Sephiroth ordered as he tried to regain control.

However, he was ignored as the Triforce of Courage kept glowing strongly, before Sephiroth then found himself trapped between two giant Triforces cages.

"Stop it! You're supposed to be under my control!" Sephiroth yelled out, struggling against the power of the Triforce, while Cloud saw that Sephiroth's left eye lashed from green back to a familiar Hylian blue.

"C... Cloud..." A different, though familiar voice came out from Sephiroth's mouth, which caused Cloud to gasp as he recognised it and called out. "Link! Can you hear me?"

"Hurry! You must end it now before it's too late! Defeat Sephiroth to free me!" Link called back, doing his best to maintain what control he had.

 _Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

 _Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

 _Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

 _Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

Cloud nodded as he held both the Buster Sword and Master Sword up and prepared for his final attack, his and Link's combined power.

"Triforce Omnislash!"

 _Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

 _(Qui mortem invitavis)_

 _Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

 _(Poena funesta natus)_

 _Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

 _(Noli nomen vocare)_

 _Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

 _(Ille iterum veniet)_

Cloud then dashed at Sephiroth and slashed him over and over with both the Buster Sword and Master Sword, to which all Sephiroth could do was yell out in pain, for he was still trapped and was unable to escape his prison or the attacks, to which he was slashed many times by both blades, cutting his body up more and more.

 _Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

Cloud then ended it by leaping at Sephiroth, bringing the two swords together and brought them down together and slashed Sephiroth across the chest, causing Sephiroth to then fall backwards and out of the Triforce cage.

 _Sephiroth_

As Sephiroth was thrown back, black mist began to exit Link's body.

The battle was now over, to which Link's body hit the floor, while the black mist retreated from Link's body and reformed into Sephiroth, who glared at Cloud.

"I told you before. I pity you. There's a lot of things that I don't cherish. And this time, stay where you are, in my memories." Cloud said.

"I will never be a memory. We will meet again, I promise you this, Cloud." Sephiroth snarled as he and the black mist disappeared back into the Lifestream.

With Sephiroth's defeat, the black clouds broke away and the sunlight brought a peaceful rain, which Cloud felt the drops fall on him as he walked over to the fallen Link's body.

To his relief, the silver hair was slowly changing back to it's usual blond, making Cloud smile as he then knelt beside his friend and lifted Link's head in his arms.

Both warriors were both shirtless and cut up badly as blood dripped from both of their damaged bodies.

Link then slowly opened his eyes, wearily, as he then smiled at Cloud.

"Cloud... is it all over now?" He asked, making Cloud smile and nod.

"Yeah. It's over. Get some well deserved sleep, Link. I wait for you to wake up for real" Cloud said silently.

Link smiled and closed his eyes and slept a well deserve sleep, to which Cloud then rested Link on the floor and sat by him, watching the rain pour on both of them.

A/N: Decided to add a bit of Dissidia reference to the party. 2 more chapters left.


	8. Link comes home

Chapter 8: Link Comes Home

Outside the ruins of Midgar, Tifa saw Sonic, Pac Man, Megaman, Ryu, Snake and Bayonetta sitting on some rocks.

"What happened here?" Tifa asked.

Sonic grinned and said proudly. "We managed to force the villains to retreat back to Smash Mansion."

"However, I am a bit concerned about Ganondorf. When he retreated, he did say something unsettling." Bayonetta commented.

"He said "Even if I failed, I still get to see that meddling boy die". I assumed he's talking about Link" Snake said, concerned for his comrades.

But then, the conversation stopped saw the clouds faded away and rain poured on them.

"Well I'd say he will be disappointed" Ryu said.

"Why say that, Ryu?" Asked Megaman.

Then, they heard the sound of a bike coming towards them, to which they all rose in surprise to see Cloud coming towards them on Fenrir, while Link, who looked back to his old self, was resting on his back.

"Link?" Bayonetta asked upon seeing the pair.

"Is he...?" Pac Man then asked, but Cloud smiled and replied. "Don't worry. He is much alive still. He's just sleeping."

"So it's all over?" Snake asked, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, after the battle, I destroyed Sephiroth's sword, so it can never possess anyone else again." Cloud replied.

Hearing that, Tifa smiled, relieved to see both Cloud and Link were both alright.

"Poor guy. He must be exhausted from staying awake for most of the weeks and being possessed by Sephiroth." Sonic said.

"Let's get him home." Ryu suggested, making Cloud nod in reply before he used his Materia to open the portal outside the Smash Mansion.

It was night there but they decided to go.

"Tifa, will you be okay coming back with us?" Snake questioned.

"No, I must stay here and look after Denzel and Marlene. Cloud, you still have many battles to fight in that tournament. I will wait for you to come home." Tifa replied, smiling at the blond, who smiled back and replied. "Ok, it's a promise."

With that said, Tifa approached Cloud and then kissed his cheek.

"Good luck."

And with that, the third party characters entered the portal, while Tifa looked up to see the light shone down on her, as if she had a feeling who was looking out for Cloud.

"Somehow, I knew you all are looking out for him from your worlds. Thank you all." She whispered.

-Smash World-

The darkness of the night was still out, to which Zelda, Toon Link, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Krystal, Pikachu, Lucario, Marth, Ike, Roy, Ness, Lucas, Shulk and Pit watched on in hope.

Suddenly, the sun rose from the horizon, and they then saw seven figures emerge from the distance, before they heard a familiar voice call out. "Hey guys!"

"It's Sonic!" Luigi called, before realizing. "Then that means..."

"Link!" The others called out, before they all saw Cloud coming on his fenrir, with Link resting on his back.

Approaching them, the group watched as Cloud then picked Link up and carried him to the hospital wing, making Zelda smile, relieved to see Link's hair back to normal, meaning he was alright.

'Cloud. Thank you for keeping your promise.' She thought, glad that the hero of Hyrule was back.

-Several days later-

A slow groan was heard as Link slowly opened his eyes after a very long sleep and saw that looking down on him was Zelda and Toon Link.

"Link... are you alright?" Zelda asked gently, though still concerned for him.

"Zelda... Toon Link..." Link managed to get out, causing both Zelda and Toon Link to smiled upon hearing his voice again.

Link looked around to see that he was in a hospital bed, covered with bandages, which were wrapped around his forehead, chest and arms, before the Hyrulian then saw that Zelda and Toon Link were not the only ones by his side, for he then saw Mario, Fox, Shulk and Pikachu in the room too, all smiling at him and Sonic, Ryu and Bayonetta stand by.

"I am so sorry. I caused you all so much trouble." Link said, his tone and expression turning solemn.

"Think nothing of it, Link. We're just so happy you're back." Fox replied.

"You been out for five days now. After everything you've been through, you needed as much sleep as you could." Toon Link told his alter ego.

"Five days!? That's twenty five training sessions that I missed!" Link said, shocked.

"You can do maths while in a dream-like state?" Mario asked, amused.

"Yeah, and he trains five times a day." Shulk laughed, while Pikachu giggled.

While embarrassed a little, Link then changed the topic and had to ask. "Where's Cloud?"

"He's with Rosalina, talking about something." Ryu replied, before insisting. "First, you need to get something to eat and then you can go see him."

"Agreed." Link said, before he nodded and smiled.

Glad to see her hero awake and smiling again, Zelda smiled too, before she kissed Link on the cheek, surprising him.

"Welcome back." She said happily.

-At the balcony-

"So that woman was Cosmos, the goddess of Harmony?" Rosalina asked as Cloud was adorned in his SOLIDER clothing, while his forehead and arms had been bandaged.

"Yes, and I think it's thanks to her that the heroes from other worlds came to help me as well as Zack." Cloud said.

"Well I am just glad Link's ok now and that is everything is over." Rosalina replied.

"Yeah." Cloud said, before he suddenly remembered as he still had something of Link's in his pocket.

His cap.

"I have to go. I have one last thing to do." Cloud said, before he turned around and left, while Rosalina smiled, knowing what it was.

-In the hospital wing-

Link was feeling a lot better after a good meal and rest, as Fox then helped him out of bed and help him stand, for he was still a little wobbly.

"Easy there, my friend. Your body is still not used to stand on its feet yet." Fox explained, before the pair were interrupted as Cloud then entered the room, causing Link to say. "Oh... Cloud?"

"I think this belong to you." Cloud then said, to which he withdrew Link's cap and then handed it to his friend.

Link smiled as he put it on and let the back of his cap fall back over his head, before he told Cloud. "I owe you big time, Cloud. You really saved me back there."

"Well, I still want to get Ganondorf back for putting you in trouble to begin with!" Fox scowled, knowing that the Demon King still hadn't got his comeuppance.

"Don't worry about that. I asked Pikachu and Kirby to do a little favor." Link assured Fox with a big grin, before he then turned back to Cloud and asked. "So Cloud. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"First, you need to get your strength back. And once you're back to full strength, I want to fight you again. Only this time, we won't hold anything back." Cloud smirked as he held out his fist.

Link smirked back as he put his fist on Cloud's and told him. "You're on!"

-Meanwhile-

"What? Link still lived?!" Ganondorf yelled, for Bowser had just delivered the bad news.

"Thanks to that meddling Square Enix hero, he foiled everything!" Bowser replied.

"I cannot believe he is still alive after all that." Mewtwo sighed, just as Bowser Jr and Wario, under Bowser's order, then brought several huge crates of Bob-ombs in the room.

"Curse him! He always find a way to survive!" Ganondorf snarled, clenching his right hand into a fist, which radiated with his dark power.

"Pika, Pika!"

They all turned to see Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby, whose cheeks were bloated, standing just outside the room, both had mischievous smirks on their faces, to which Kirby then spat out one of Link's bombs they had borrowed, gave it to Pikachu, who tossed up and down in his paw.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu then said.

"He said 'Present from Link' but..." Mewtwo interpreted, before gasping as Pikachu then threw the bomb towards the crates of bob-ombs, used his Thunderbolt on the security panel, causing the door's system to malfunction, shutting the villains in.

Bowser looked a little scared as Ganondorf, Mewtwo and the others all glared at him and yelled. "BOWSER!"

The whole dorm then exploded, while outside from inside Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby were rushing back to the others, laughing and giving each other high fives along the way.

A/N: Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
